


I shall invite you to a place the sunlight touches

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Curse Breaking, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, izumako - Freeform, just a bit of them!!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: [...]Che anche lui fosse…? Oh, l’aveva pensato in così tante occasioni, illusosi che il suo amore potesse essere ricambiato. Come avrebbe potuto mai potersi convincere che quell’umano gentile avrebbe ricambiato i sentimenti di una bestia? Di un principe egoista che aveva venduto il suo regno per quello che era suonato al pari di un capriccio? Non ci sarebbe mai stata redenzione per lui, se non nei sogni.[...]
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Yuuki Makoto (Ensemble Stars!)
Kudos: 2





	I shall invite you to a place the sunlight touches

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente mi ricordo che ho ancora 382738 lavori da postare e (ri)comincio subito da questo scritto ad agosto nato mentre io e bub preparavamo i pancake a fine luglio ;_; avevamo trovato una fanart meravigliosa di questi due e subito non poteva che nascerne una nuova storia <3 mi piacciono tantissimo i fantasy così e dovevo proprio approfittarne uwu  
> Spero vi piaccia <3

**P** oteva ancora sentirlo sulla sua pelle, il dolore che aveva provato durante i primi istanti della sua metamorfosi.

Era come venir torturato secondo gli usi barbari del regno vicino, i suoi arti che avevano preso ad allungarsi e a torcersi per trasformarsi in quelli di un mostro, il suo viso che aveva cominciato a cambiare per rassomigliare più ad un muso dalla cui bocca il fumo esalava al pari di un camino

Izumi stava sognando.

Di quei brevi ma feroci istanti trascorsi in agonia, delle sue mani che si protendevano verso quelle del mago di corte che impassibile assisteva alla riuscita di un piano che il giovane principe non era stato in grado di intercettare.

Sognò di quei pungenti occhi azzurri, ghiaccio contro i propri che emanavano il freddo più lugubre, ora invece illuminati solo dalla paura. E dalla confusione.

Era stato patetico.

Patetico in ogni suo tentativo di ribellarsi alla corte, patetico in quel suo capriccio di voler anteporre il proprio volere a quello del regno.

Era valsa la pena di far scoppiare una guerra, pur di non permettere alla sua famiglia di sfruttarlo come una pedina? Non poteva accettarlo. Il matrimonio, quella farsa. Non sarebbe stato in grado di mentire così spudoratamente, o di sacrificarsi in nome di una causa maggiore.

Era sempre stato dell’idea che convogliare a nozze non avrebbe mai potuto riparare l’astio che correva tra due regni destinati sempre a scontrarsi, fino a quando l’uno non avrebbe cosparso di sale l’altro.

Eppure, il mago di corte che lo guardava con un sorriso dopo aver lanciato l’incantesimo, Izumi realizzò che non tutti erano di quell’avviso. E, che se non avesse voluto collaborare, avrebbero trovato un altro modo di utilizzarlo.

Desiderava uccidersi. Trovare un modo per abbandonarsi alle braccia della morte, il suo nuovo corpo che gli procurava dolore ad ogni minimo accenno di movimento.

Durante il primo periodo, Izumi non aveva compiuto altra azione se non quella di volare senza una meta, di vagare tra i cieli dove ormai si supponeva quello fosse il suo posto, per cercare una grotta, un bosco, un qualsiasi luogo dove riposare.

Aveva deciso di sfiancarsi, per la vergogna e per il dolore, pur di non dover incontrare il sole del mattino.

Eppure, si era sempre risvegliato.

E adesso, per la prima volta da quando aveva desiderato di ricominciare a vivere, il principe trascorreva il suo tempo a sognare.

A sognare dei primi giorni trascorsi nella sofferenza, nell’abituarsi alla sua nuova forma e a tutto ciò che la vita da drago comportava.

A sognare dei secoli trascorsi in solitudine, ad assistere al suo cuore che si induriva trasformandosi in una corazza che, di umano, non possedeva già nulla.

A sognare di difendersi dagli umani che volevano ucciderlo per esibirlo come trofeo, o per semplice soddisfazione personale, Izumi che era solito spazzarli via chiedendosi se quelli fossero amici o nemici, e se il suo regno, che mai avrebbe potuto rivedere da mortale, aveva finalmente trovato la pace.

_“La maledizione si spezzerà quando troverete qualcuno di più importante di voi stesso a cui anteporre i vostri bisogni.”_

Non ci aveva mai creduto, che sarebbe stato in grado di tornare indietro, di invertire quel passaggio.

Non ci aveva mai creduto, Izumi sempre stato piuttosto obiettivo con le proprie aspettative.

Non ci aveva mai creduto, fino all’arrivo di lui.

Izumi vide anche quello, nei suoi sogni.

Ricordò il suo primo incontro, quello avvenuto con il giovane cavaliere goffo ed impacciato che aveva rappresentato un umano che lui mai avrebbe degnato di un’occhiata, a palazzo, quando ancora condividevano le sembianze.

La solitudine che aveva albergato nella sua nuova vita l’aveva però reso più morbido, più incline alla curiosità ed istinto di conoscenza tipici degli animali e, Izumi, si ritrovò inesorabilmente attratto dalla luce negli occhi di giada di quel ragazzo.

Perché era la stessa che aveva vista riflessa nei suoi prima che la sua esistenza mutasse per sempre.

Yuuki possedeva quello stesso guizzo che aveva caratterizzato il principe per la sua intera presenza sulla terra, proprio di chi era solito rifuggire dalle responsabilità e aveva trascorso la vita a correre.

Erano simili, in un certo senso.

Ed inevitabile che legassero.

Prima lentamente, studiandosi a vicenda, le iridi azzurre del drago che si riflettevano nelle lenti dell’altro che Izumi avrebbe voluto strappargli via per poter ammirare a tutto tondo quei magnifici occhi di smeraldo in grado di riflettere la vita.

Si erano avvicinati come se avessero a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo, Izumi che, ormai immortale, aveva potuto provare l’ebrezza di sentire le ore scorrere talmente in fretta che gli parve quasi di non averne abbastanza.

Si erano avvicinati come se da quello strano esperimento, da quella relazione che stavano instaurando, potessero in qualche modo dipendere le loro vite.

Ancora non avevano realizzato che così fosse per davvero, troppo impegnati a godere della compagnia dell’altro per poter pensare al futuro.

Perché con Yuuki, Izumi non poteva fare altro se non guardare in faccia ad un presente che possedeva le forme del suo viso dolce e morbido, la curva del suo tipico sorriso imbarazzato e di quello più spontaneo, spoglio di ogni finzione. Perché con Yuuki, del futuro, in realtà poco gli poteva importare se l’altro non fosse rimasto stato al suo fianco.

Era diventato sempre più umano nel corso dei giorni, il suo cuore che si scioglieva e uno strano calore, familiare ed estraneo allo stesso tempo, si propagava in tutto il suo corpo da bestia. Era certo di conoscerlo, per alcuni versi; ma per altri, quel nuovo sentimento lo disorientava, in un modo che lo faceva rabbrividire e sorridere, internamente, quasi fosse ancora un bambino che scopriva le meraviglie del mondo.

L’aveva sorpreso, così come nel momento in cui l’aveva vissuto nei suoi sogni, l’esatto istante in cui aveva realizzato di essere innamorato del giovane cavaliere, la gioia di quelle emozioni subito spazzata via dal dolore di non poterlo mai avere.

Quale destino più crudele non poteva esistere, in fondo, se non ciò? Lui era stato il principe che, incapace di amare, aveva scatenato una guerra che chissà se aveva spazzato via il suo popolo. E, per amore, adesso era destinato a portare su di sé il peso di coloro a cui aveva privato del domani.

I suoi sogni si tinsero come di una fitta nebbia specchio del suo cuore, Izumi che non riuscì a scorgere altra luce se non quella emanata da lui.

Avrebbe voluto urlare, gridare, abbandonarsi nuovamente alla sofferenza. Ma si ritrovò invece come ad abbandonarsi a Yuuki, a quel dolce cavaliere che, allo stesso tempo, sembrava essersi estraniato dal mondo mentre, il muso sul suo grembo, lo accarezzava distratto ed intento a perdersi nell’alba.

Che anche lui fosse…? Oh, l’aveva pensato in così tante occasioni, illusosi che il suo amore potesse essere ricambiato. Come avrebbe potuto mai potersi convincere che quell’umano gentile avrebbe ricambiato i sentimenti di una bestia? Di un principe egoista che aveva venduto il suo regno per quello che era suonato al pari di un capriccio? Non ci sarebbe mai stata redenzione per lui, se non nei sogni.

E Izumi si abbandonava così alla notte, chiudendo gli occhi e tacendo il suo cuore infranto mentre, ad ogni stella, rinnovava la promessa che mai, comunque, avrebbe lasciato il fianco dell’altro.

A costo di dover sopportare destino più infelice di quanto il suo non fosse già, lui che, con Yuuki, poteva danzare solo nei sogni.

Questo, prima che la realtà si abbatté su di lui con la forza di un’enorme lancia, Izumi che, all’arrivo dei cavalieri, d’istinto aveva parato il colpo per proteggerlo.

Non aveva mai compreso appieno, lui così estraneo ad un mondo di cui poco gli importava, i giochi di potere tra gli umani, quella loro sete che portava chiunque a compiere le peggiori delle nefandezze, come il rivoltarsi contro chi possedeva la loro stessa bandiera.

La sua cattività gli aveva donato il privilegio di osservare l’operato dall’esterno e di avere conferma di ogni singolo dubbio, conferma di una visione che già tempo addietro aveva completato.

Non ci sarebbe stata salvezza.

Non per gli avidi, non per i taccagni, non per coloro che sarebbero stati disposti a compiere qualsiasi azione pur di prosperare. E allora il suo, di crimine, osò chiedersi mentre per la prima volta poteva stare tra le braccia del suo amato, poteva davvero considerarsi tale? Poteva il suo desiderio di non voler partecipare a simili inganni della corona, essere considerato vile al pari di chi, quelle stesse azioni, le compiva?

Aveva sollevato un mano, debolmente, al viso di lui, il frastuono di una battaglia che non voleva cessare, che circondava entrambi.

Izumi nemmeno poteva udirle, quelle grida, troppo impegnato a non lasciarsi andare al dolore che la nuova metamorfosi gli stava procurando, i suoi arti tornati alla normalità dopo un periodo che non avrebbe saputo quantificare.

Ma Yuuki, il suo cavaliere, piangeva disperato, Izumi che notò solo quando riuscì ad accarezzargli una guancia, morbida come sempre l’aveva immaginata, che fosse sporco di sangue.

E furono le lacrime dell’altro ad annegare ogni suo sogno, Izumi che, dopo giorni, aprì finalmente gli occhi.

* * *

Era luminoso come il sole del pomeriggio,Yuuki, così splendido che Izumi, dal suo letto, ebbe solo la forza di guardarlo senza pronunciare alcunché.

Al pari di un girasole che non osava voltarsi in altra direzione se non quella dei raggi del suo amato, Izumi non fece scivolare altrove il suo sguardo se non su di lui, godendosi la sensazione di poterlo osservare con il suo vecchio e ritrovato aspetto.

Era così nuovo, per certi versi. Poter toccare qualcuno, poterlo stringere, poter godere delle carezze dell’altro a sua volta su un viso che era tornato ad essere il proprio.

Con Yuuki, era come se la vita avesse cominciato a scorrere in lui in una nuova forma, più antica e pura rispetto a quanto lui avesse mai potuto agognare. Era come essere stati appena creati dalle mani stesse degli dei, intessuti di quegli elementi magici ed armoniosi insieme che nulla, nella sua nuova esistenza, pareva stonare. E Yuuki era stato colui ad aver modellato il suo neonato essere, quella forma che non poteva fare a meno di guardarlo, di allungarsi verso di lui per sfiorarlo a sua volta così da liberare quanto, per settimane, era stato costretto a trattenere contro la sua volontà.

E adesso che le grida si erano trasformate in piccoli sospiri dolci, in sorrisi scambiati durante le ore in cui mai Yuuki osava staccarsi da lui, Izumi realizzò di aver appena raggiunto la pace.

* * *

Fu il loro primo bacio, a smentire quella sua convinzione che non avrebbe incontrato tranquillità superiore, Izumi che, dopo settimane di convalescenza, aveva potuto finalmente varcare le soglie dell’infermeria e godere dei placidi giardini dell’Accademia dei cavalieri di drago.

Gli piaceva, passeggiare, come da sempre aveva memoria. Era il modo migliore per schiarirsi le idee, l’attività perfetta per conoscere il mondo e i suoi abitanti, fossero essi semplici creature dalla straordinaria bellezza come le piante che circondavano gli edifici che davano sui cortili interni, oppure uomini in carne ossa, come lui. Sua stessa stirpe, sua stessa discendenza, il principe che apparteneva ad un passato ormai lontano.

E passeggiare era anche il miglior rimedio contro i suoi pensieri.

Aveva appreso, dai libri che Yuuki era solito portargli per trascorrere il tempo, che il suo regno era stato spazzato via dalla guerra che la sua trasformazione aveva causato, e che da allora, da quella funesta battaglia, fossero trascorsi mille anni.

Rimanevano soltanto rovine ricoperte dalla sabbia di quella che era stata la reggia di cristallo, una terra brulla e battuta dal sole che andava a sostituire quell’intricato insieme di boschi intervallati da pianure che erano stati la sua casa.

Non sorgeva più alcuna vita su quella terra che aveva avuto il piacere di solcare e Izumi, lo sguardo volto all’orizzonte, si tormentò per le sue scelte, per i suoi capricci, per quel suo non voler abbassare il capo ai comandi della sua famiglia e della corte.

Avrebbe potuto, in fondo, operare in maniera differente se avesse deciso il contrario? I regni erano fatti per essere spazzati via, e le dinastie per cadere, sostituite da scarni tentativi di porre un popolo inadatto al potere.

Lui, però, non era precipitato.

E quel senso di colpa che deriva dalla sua vita stessa, quasi che si odiasse, per non essere morto allora, sempre sfumava nell’udire il suono dei suoi dolci passi di ritorno dalle lezioni dell’Accademia, Yuuki che aveva ormai lasciato indietro quel suo goffo procedere per sostituirlo ad un andare più spedito, più consono al suo nuovo rango.

E, Izumi, voltandosi nella sua direzione, dove ad attenderlo vi erano i suoi occhi di giada splendenti come gli astri, non poteva opporsi al desiderio di abbandonarsi alle sue braccia, a quella sicurezza sbocciata come un fiore nell’anima dell’altro, che subito era pronto ad accoglierlo e sorreggerlo.

Izumi aveva pensato, mentre il suo cavaliere lo stringeva a sé, che forse mai si sarebbe abituato a quella continua battaglia tra egoismo e desiderio di chiudere gli occhi per sempre, per dovere, che lo caratterizzava.

Era come combattuto tra il comprendere a quale mondo in realtà appartenesse, Yuuki che, nella sua semplicità e purezza, gli forniva sempre la risposta di cui necessitava.

Non aveva più bisogno delle pareti di cristallo del suo palazzo, di quel vecchio castello di cui ormai erano rimasti solo ruderi; e non aveva bisogno di ricollegarsi ad un passato che lo aveva rinnegato, sfruttato per accelerare una caduta che, comunque, nonostante i vani sforzi della sua dinastia, sarebbe stata inevitabile.

Era di appartenergli, che aveva bisogno. Di potersi definire suo, di poter trovare ristoro tra le sue braccia, protetto dal suo cuore.

Fu per questo motivo che non resistette, non durante quella mattina che funesta si era presentata al suo risveglio.

Izumi sollevò il viso verso quello dell’altro, che di poco lo superava in altezza in una maniera che avrebbe definito adorabile, ma più per stuzzicarlo; mai avrebbe osato pronunciare a voce alta, se non in momenti puramente intimi, che trovava quella lieve differenza confortante, come se Yuuki fosse nato per proteggerlo, e lui per trovare scudo tra le sue braccia.

Fu inevitabile, baciarlo, Izumi che non aveva potuto fermarsi di fronte a quelle rosee labbra che nei suoi sogni era sempre solito portare alle sue. E fu inevitabile non trattenere un brivido, un sospiro di sorpresa, quando Yuuki stesso approfondì il contatto, quasi che durante il periodo trascorso insieme, con la maledizione spezzata, altro non avesse atteso se non il consenso del principe per sporgersi in sua direzione.

E Izumi avrebbe voluto urlargli quanto sciocchi si erano entrambi rivelati, i loro occhi e i loro corpi che tradivano una sorta di inesperienza dell’anima, in affari d’amore.

Avrebbe voluto urlargli quanto da tempo avesse aspettato per un simile momento, a quanto sarebbe stato disposto pur di averlo, pur di potersi definire suo.

Lo gridò contro la bocca dell’altro che si muoveva contro la sua, dolce e sbadata insieme, e anche impaziente e affamata, quasi che avesse trovato una fonte d’acqua dopo un lungo viaggio attraverso le aride distese desertiche del nord.

Si aggrappò a lui, braccia a cingere il collo dell’altro, il cavaliere che lo attirò a sé per i fianchi con movimenti impacciati e sicuri allo stesso tempo come se sapesse quale fosse il suo posto.

E Izumi sentì brividi scorrere lungo il suo corpo, partire negli esatti punti dove le mani di Yuuki si erano ancorate a lui e quasi fargli perdere il controllo dei suoi stessi movimenti. Si fece sorreggere da lui, ormai troppo debole anche solo per formulare un pensiero che osasse staccarsi da quello che era Yuuki stesso, da ciò che le sue labbra gli provocavano, e da ciò che il suo cuore sentiva ad ogni sussulto dei loro corpi premuti insieme.

Boccheggiò contro l’altro, quando terminarono, Yuuki che non gli diede un solo attimo di respiro e tornò a baciarlo contro un muro ricoperto d’edera.

Nemmeno seppe come finirono in quel punto, il principe così accecato dalla fiducia che riversava in lui che gli avrebbe porto la mano per lasciarsi condurre in ogni luogo.

Era meraviglioso, poterlo baciare ed essere baciato a sua volta, poter placare una sete che Izumi mai avrebbe pensato di soddisfare.

Ed era meraviglioso poi ammirarlo dopo uno, due, tre, una serie di baci di cui perse subito il conto, il sole che calava sulle loro figure unico testimone di quell’amore forte come il fuoco.

Si avvicinò a lui per l’ultima volta, prima di procedere verso la sala comune per la cena, assaporando il respiro caldo e tremante dell’altro dritto sulle sue labbra.

E gli confessò le sue paure, i suoi desideri, Izumi che, in presenza dell’altro, non conosceva più alcun ostacolo ai suoi sentimenti che scorrevano come un fiume in tempesta.

Yuuki ascoltò ogni sua parola con diligenza, con quella pazienza che lo contraddistingueva in ogni sua azione e, come a suggellare la promessa richiestagli dal principe, lo baciò ancora.

Lento e passionale, Izumi che si ritrovò ancora senza fiato. E assetato, forse, più rispetto a quando non poteva toccarlo.

Perché di lui mai ne avrebbe avuto abbastanza.


End file.
